darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Explorer's ring 4
The Explorer's ring 4 is a reward for completing all the tasks in the Lumbridge and Draynor task set. It is an upgraded version of the explorer's ring 3, obtained from Ned in Draynor Village, and can be retrieved from him for free if lost. The ring is currently the best offensive ring available to free players as it provides a bonus of 10 to all combat styles. Benefits Casting 30 low alchemy, 15 high alchemy and 27 superheat gives 3,336 Magic experience per day. (3,586 experience if you include 10 casts of Bones to Bananas). There is a small profit to be made turning bones into bananas depending on the staff equipped and runes used, for details see Bones to Bananas. If doing it only for Magic experience, add only one bone to inventory at a time as it turns ALL bones in inventory into bananas for only 25 experience per spell regardless of number of bones. Tips for Alchemy and Superheating Since it is possible to perform alchemy on noted items, withdrawing sufficient noted items means you can fully high and low alchemise without restocking from your bank. A good candidate for low-alching is the maple shieldbow (u), which gives 128 coins and costs coins. For high alchemy the usual candidates can be considered, the ring will perform coins better than the standard staff-and-nats set up. Equally, superheating iron ore into iron bars can be fully completed without restocking your inventory for a profit of - ) * 27 }} coins and 337.5 Smithing XP per day; with gold ore into gold bars there is a loss of - ) * 27 }} coins, but 1517.4 Smithing XP if wearing Goldsmith gauntlets. Trivia *On the day of release a bug prevented the alchemy options to be cast twice at a fast pace. If a player were to use either of the ring's alchemy, they would have to wait until the casting animation was completely over before casting it again, otherwise they would be able to reactivate the spell but unable to actually choose an item to cast it on. This has been fixed. **Since then there has been an update to alchemy spells that forces the player to wait for the entire animation of high or low level alchemy with or without the ring. However superheat item can still be cast at twice per animation but using the ring will only allow once per animation. *The explorer's ring 4 had the ability to alchemise itself. The explorer's ring 2 and 3 became able to alch themselves too since the release of elite tasks, but the bug was fixed on 21 September 2010. *Effective as of the 2 November 2010 update, the low alchemy, high alchemy and superheat interfaces have been reworked to make them much more user friendly. *The explorer's ring 3 and 4 are used very often due to an unlimited teleport fairly close to a bank, deposit box, water source, milk seller, yew trees, Chickens and fireplace, as well as going directly into a cabbage patch which can be used for lots of free food. *When crafting any elemental runes, while not wearing the ring, the game will display the message: "If you were wearing your explorer's ring you may have earned more runes." *The explorer's ring is not allowed on Entrana because the Monk of Entrana claim "its magic is too strong and may cause disruption in some areas." *The explorer's ring alchemy option does not work in Asgarnian Ice Dungeon resource dungeon, where frost dragons reside. *For free players this is the only in-combat escape ring. It also works in the Wilderness. *Previously it was possible to attempt to cast bones to bananas without having any runes in your inventory. fi:Explorer's ring 4 nl:Explorer's ring 4